


Stars

by Wayfarer_Rye



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Ninja, Post-Chuunin Exams, Pre-Time Skip, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Underneath the underneath, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: History will repeat itself but what history remains to be seen.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 21





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had been thinking about for a while.
> 
> What if Sasuke took after a different Uchiha.

“Shit,” Naruto cursed as he peeked into Sasuke’s room, and saw his teammate curled in the corner shaking.

He had wanted to check on his teammates and prolong going back to his own bed a little bit longer. Naruto wouldn’t say it but the few weeks since the Chunnin exams start has left their mark in his nightmare rotations.

Hence why at one in the morning he was doing his rounds and checking on his teammates. Sakura had been sound asleep on her desk, he slipped in and grabbed on her blankets and threw it over her shoulders, before slipping out again. Kakashi had been leading an intoxicated Gai home, as Naruto scrambled over the rooftops, they exchanged a wave, and Kakashi sent a pointed look his way which he rolled his eyes at.

Making it to Sasuke’s he had expected him to either be awake reading, or sleeping, he was nether, and Naruto was worried, he disabled Sasuke’s rudimentary trap on the window, (he really needed to teach his team how to make better traps, it was affront to his prankster nature.) he slipped into the room a little louder then he wanted to.

Naruto ungraceful landing had Sasuke’s head whipping up in fear, his eyes were spinning red, but tears tracks were obvious in the dull light, Closing the window, Naruto turned and held his hands out in reassurance.

“It’s just me, teme,”

Go – Away,” Sasuke bit out, his voice sounded rough but the Sharingan was gone leaving only bloodshot eyes.

Naruto rolled his eyes, and approached slowly, speaking softly, “Can’t, you are my teammate.”

“Dobe,” Sasuke growled haltingly but seemed to be distracted enough to calm down.

“Hey, as Kakashi-sensei says, those that abandon their teammates are worst of scum,”

“Now you listen to sensei,” Sasuke snarked, scrubbing his face with his shirt.

Naruto chuckled breathlessly, as he sat a couple of feet beside Sasuke as to not crowd him.

“What are you doing here dobe?” Sasuke asked finally after a long moment of silence.

“Was passing by,” Naruto shrugged, looking back towards the window.

Sasuke gave Naruto a deadpan look.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Naruto grumbled.

“Nightmares?” Sasuke asked quietly.

Maybe because it was late in the night and Naruto was reminded when they were kids and used to be friends, Naruto answered honestly, “yeah.”

Grimly, Sasuke curled around his knees resting his head on his arms, “yeah.”

Naruto closed his eyes, and sighed, “I keep seeing my precious people being hurt because of me.”

“My brother or Orochimaru hurting Konoha more to get to me,” Sasuke whispered.

There weren’t really any words to comfort each other, it was the truth that it could happen.

“Ero-senin hasn’t mentioned it yet to me, but he is thinking of taking me out of the village for a few years,” Naruto spoke as he laid down, staring up at the roof, his hands behind his head.

“Are you going too?” Sasuke asked as he moved to lay beside Naruto.

“Yeah, from what little I could find about the people after me, they are all strong, and Konoha needs time to recover from the invasion and losing the old man,” Naruto muttered tiredly.

“hmm, why are they after you anyway?”

Naruto grimaced but sighed, “I got the Kyuubi sealed in my gut, Jinchuuriki. my guess they want their power for something bad.”

“Ah, the red chakra,” Sasuke noted thoughtfully. He did some research on what a Jinchurriki was after the battle with Gaara.

“Yeah, they are an asshole, but they have some uses,” Naruto snorted.

“My brother is part of the group after you.” 

“Yeah,”

After a long comfortable silence as they thought, “I don’t think Orochimaru is going to stop trying to get to me.” Sasuke said as he touched the curse mark, gritting his teeth at being marked.

“He doesn’t see the type,” Naruto agreed.

“Konoha can’t handle another invasion,”

“No, it can’t.”

They both knew how lucky Konoha was for the body count to have been as low as it was, and that was when everyone but the Chunnin hopeful was rested and most of the Jounin being in the village to witness the event. Now that chunnin was getting more mission to show Konoha was still strong, and the Jounin making a show as well. The genins being overworked. Another invasion would have a higher body count.

A thought occurred to Sasuke and he pressed his palms into his eyes, “The council won’t allow Tsunade to send me on a training trip not with you gone,” Sasuke grounded out. Sasuke knew Politics weren’t his strength but he knew well enough about them to understand that a training trip for him was out of the question.

Naruto closed his eyes in pain, he had sat at the old man’s knee since he was a small child, he may not have the patience for playing politics didn’t mean he didn’t know how it worked.

“They would tell her, Jinchuuriki or the last Uchiha, Both, they would say it was too much of Konoha’s assets out of play on training trips,” Naruto mocked earning a snort, he continued more seriously, “especially since they see you a flight risk.” Tilting his head towards where the guards that Sasuke was tasked with.

“This isn’t fair,” Sasuke spat, slamming his hand on the floor, “I am a loyal ninja of Konoha.” Sasuke sat up gripping his hair in frustration.

“I know,” Naruto agreed grimly, also sitting up.

“I want power, but Konoha is my home,” Sasuke admitted with a sigh.

“I know,” Naruto reached out and squeezed Sasuke’s shoulder.

“You are the only one that seems to think so, everyone else seems to be waiting for me to abandon it,” Sasuke said mulishly.

“You wouldn’t care for your family’s grave and their homes, if you didn’t care,” Naruto shrugged, with a sly grin he added, “you also wouldn’t be feeding every stray cat that crosses your path.”

“Dobe,” Sasuke rolled his eyes and knocked his shoulder against Naruto’s.

Naruto grinned but let it fade as he rubbed his face, “they could fold you into ANBU.”

Sasuke shook his head, “Orochimaru probably has spies, any mission I take he will know, and he could try and nab me then.”

“Dammit, and it going to take a while for the spies to be rooted out, because of the invasion,” Naruto cursed, rubbing his face tiredly.

Another lull of silence as Naruto tiredly tried to think of a way to help.

“You should go home, and try and sleep,” Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto knew Sasuke had thought of something, by the way, stoic way he tried to look firm.

Naruto closed his eyes, sent a pray to Kami that Sasuke would be alright.

“Don’t die, teme” Naruto ordered, and pulled Sasuke into a hug. A noise surprise from Sasuke but he returned the hug fiercely.

“You either, dobe,” Sasuke muttered into his shoulder.

“Promise,” Naruto replied solemnly as he let go of Sasuke.

Getting up, Naruto sighed and turned toward the window, when Sasuke called after him, “Naruto,”

Turning around he saw Sasuke on his feet look serious, “Yeah?”

“Don’t be a star-queller,” was all Sasuke said with a pointed look.

“You are a nerd, teme,” Naruto laughed, “I won’t.”

“Good, get home safe,” Sasuke shook his head fondly.

“Of course.” Naruto waved as he opened the window and leaped out, making his way home.

Sasuke closed the window, with a remorseful look. 

**Author's Note:**

> Note Added 03/03/20  
> Thanks for reading  
> I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> Let me know what you think and what your favourite part was,  
> If you want to more or just want to maybe suggest what I should write next, visit me at; https://ryeswritings.tumblr.com/


End file.
